vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Canis Lykaon (Series)
Canis Lykaon is a novel written by Midorime and released on August 2013, due to it's lack of popularity, only 1 volume was released. In 2015, Midorime reinstated Canis Lykaon into the Vampyre, Knights and Boobs universe under the name The Fallen Inugami of the Moon Canis Lycaøn (堕天月の狗神ケイネス・リュカオン, Daten Tsuki no Inugami Keinesu Ryukaon). Summary Caught with a severe fever before his school trip, Tobio Ikuse, a second year high school student was forced to missed out on his school trip with his schoolmates on a luxury liner. Four days later, the news about the disappearance of the teachers and second year students from his school reaches Tobio's ears. Few months after that incident, Tobio having slowly recovered from the lost of his friends, accidentally encounters one of them again. Chasing after his missing friend, Kouta Sasaki, Tobio caught up with him but was shocked to see Sasaki with a Lizard Monster and attacked him with the monster. Cornered by the monster, Tobio is rescued by two other survivors of the missing luxury liner, Natsume Minagawa and Damian Hoffman. Tobio is then handed an egg by Natsume before parting ways. Later that night, Tobio found himself under attack again this time by two people with monsters, amidst all of that, out of Tobio's shadow came a Puppy who rescued him. After fending off the two monsters, Natsume and Damian once again approaches Tobio and decides to bring him to their hideout. Volumes Canis Lycaøn Volume 1: The Rising Shadow of the Dog God of the Glowing Moon * Prologue * Chapter 1: Return/Attack * Chapter 2: Black Dog/Birth * Chapter 3: Companion/Sixth Person * Chapter 4: Silver Haired, Crimson Eyed/Youth * Chapter 5: Reunion/Utsusemi * Chapter 6: Ice Princess/Four Fiends & Friends * Chapter 7: God «Slaying» Incarnation of Destruction/ * Epilogue * Final Chapter: Five Principal Clans/Himejima ** Four Divine Beasts/Himejima Suzaku ** Convictor/Budding Sword Enthusiast Canis Lycaøn Volume 2: * Prologue * Chapter 1: Restart/New Life * Chapter 2: Practice/Sacred Treasures * Chapter 3: Outing/Contact * Chapter 4: Seiryuu, Wendigo/Suzaku * Chapter 5: Four Fiends/Third Person, Fourth Beast ** Kokabiel/Baraqiel * Chapter 6: / * Chapter 7: Distorted Blade Dog God Demon of Luminous Night Sky -Night Celestial Slash Dogs- ** Convictor/Sword Enthusiast Teacher and Student * Final Chapter: Companions/Strength in Unity ** /Beyond the ** Origin of Calamity/To Infinity Canis Lycaøn Volume 3: The Children of Disaster * Prologue * Chapter 1: New Life/Agent ** Inugami/Youkai * Chapter 2: Chairman of Grau Zauberer/Church's Exorcist * Chapter 3: Five Head Families/Inner Sanctuary * Chapter 4: TBA * Chapter 5: Inugami and Suzaku/Inugami and Soranaki * Epilogue ** Calamity/Karma ** Nakiri Mizue/Priestess of the Outer Law Canis Lycaon Volume 4: Characters Main Characters ; Tobio Ikuse : The main character of Canis Lycaon. He is the possessor of the Longinus, Canis Lycaon. ; Sae Tomoe : Tobio's childhood friend who went missing after sea accident on their school trip inside a luxury liner. ; Natsume Minagawa : Another survivor of the missing luxury liner like Tobio. She is the first person to teach Tobio about Sacred Relics. She is the possessor of the one of the Four Fiends, that she named Gryphon. ; Damian Hoffman : Another survivor of the missing luxury liner like Tobio. He is the next head of the Hoffman Family from the Four Watcher Families. He is the possessor of the Friends, Sterling Utahraptor, that he nicknamed Reuben. ; Kouki Samejima : A well known school delinquent, like Tobio, Natsume and Damian, Samejima is a survivor of the missing luxury liner incident. He is the possessor of the one of the Four Fiends, that he named Byakusa. ; Glacies Lavinia : A magician from the organization, Grauzauberer, sent to assist Tobio. She is the possessor of the Longinus, Absolute Dawn. ; Azazel : The Governor General of the Fallen Angel organization, Grigori. ; Asriel : The next head of the Magicians clan, the Asrielites and the inheritor of the spirit of the oriinal Asriel. ; Vali Apollion : The descendant of the God Apollo and possessor of the Longinus, Divine Dividing. ; Kuroka Toujou : The older sister of Shirone Toujou. ; Mwindo : The descendant of the hero Mwindo. Antagonists ; Hanezu Himejima :The head of the Utsusemi Agency, and main antagonist of Volume 1. Trivia Category:Light Novels Category:Media Category:Canis Lykaon